pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Reine Lowell
Reine Lowell 'is a PriPara Idol who comes from Paris, France. She is also a performer in a Family Troupe Act outside of PriPara and her family often spends their time traveling the world all over to raise the spirits of everyone with their bright, colorful personalities and performances. Reine uses Candy Alamode, just like her family and is said to be a Pop-type Idol. She is not in a unit or have a manager yet. Appearance Reine is a pale-fair skinned girl with pale Tea-Rose eyes. She has light raspberry hair that reaches mid-way to her waist and is mostly straight, but with few curls. Her bangs are neatly tucked to the sides with a small amount of hair covering her ears that appear a little messy on the bottom. She always wears a pale red butterfly clip on the left of her head. Reine is usually seen in colorful or pop-themed outfits as part of the family troupe. However, she has expressed a desire to wear "mature" outfits, such as those in Holic Trick, or the fancy outfits of Marionette Mu or Dreaming Girl. She remains unchanged in PriPara. Personality Reine is a mature girl who acts like an older sister to most. She is very sweet and gentle, but has been suffering from culture-shock since her family moved to Japan. But wishing not to inconvience anyone, Reine will play up her mature-mindset with flawless acting because she simply does not know how to cope with her feelings. Reine believes herself to be very giving and unselfish, but deep down she frets over her deception. While she has always loved performing and acting with her family for the sake of others, she has actually began to grow out of it and wishes to become her own person. She wishes to show everyone her beautiful elegance without betraying her family and letting anyone down. History During their travels around the World for their act, the Lowell Family had traveled to Japan when a major offer came up. They were to only stay temporarily but they loved their visit so much they wished to stay - although Reine wished to go back home, she said nothing of it. While in the Process of the move, Reine happened to find out that her mother used to perfom as an Idol in PriPara under the name ''Meme. Upon meeting her boyfriend and future husband she stopped idoling to focus on a life with him, though they soon took up the life of a Troupe couple, expanding to include many members, including their three children, Reine and her twin brother, Albel, and their little sister, Madeline. It was then Reine realized that lately she had not been enjoying herself as much as she did in the past. She wished to branch out and become an Idol, just as her mother had. While she loved her family and their act, her desire to become her own person had no bounds. She found a PriTicket shortly after she began to attend Paprika Private Academy. It was in this time she found out that her mother had been so popular that she was nothing more than her mothers shadow as she made an attempt to kickstart her idoling during her free time between school and Troupe-work. Eventually shock had set in and she found herself closing herself off to everyone. But once she was acknowledged she was able to gain enough confidence to keep pushing for her goal: one day becoming an idol that can overtake her mother and become someone. Coords Reine is often depicted in Candy Alamode outfits in and out of PriPara. Secretly she collects other coords that belong to Holic Trick and the Lovely-Idol prefered brands. She has not been able to wear any as of yet, unless she dresses up in disguise first. For her Family's Troupe, Reine is usually dressed in the Honey Pot Retro coord. Songs Rainy Day Lapin Rouge Shadow Making Drama '''Springtime - As a lovely French scene sits behind Reine, she is shown performing various activities: from blowing bubbles at the park to walking through the rainy streets or picking flowers. A bordering of small rabbits holding umbrella form until they cover the entire area. Then they move to reveal a big heart-shape in the middle, where Reine is sitting with a Parasol on a grassy hill. Ruby Wings '- Crystal butterflies fly around Reine while leaving sparkling red trails. A flower surrounds her and tightly shuts, opening as she poses and a pair of red glowing lines form the shape of wings on her back. As she floats back to the ground, the red sparkles spread through the room. Quotes Name Etymology '''Reine '- Queen '''Lowell - Beloved Trivan *Reine has a pet white rabbit named Fleurette. *She loves to collect perfumes **Her most favored scents are of flowers and the rain. *Her symbol during a Cyalume Change is the Eiffel Tower. **Her other symbol is the butterfly. *Reine's theme color is red. *She loves Rose-flavored foods; like ice cream and tea. However, she has a very sensitive tongue and cannot handle anything too warm or spicy. *Since coming to Japan, she has developed a big fondness for Asian snack foods. Category:Idols Category:Pop Idol Category:Candy Alamode Category:Teens Category:Troupe Performers Category:Holic Trick User Category:Hair color: Pink Category:Eye Color: Pink